


The Jealous Type

by razorbladecass



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Smut, request, top!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razorbladecass/pseuds/razorbladecass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You <em>know</em> I’m the jealous type.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jealous Type

**Author's Note:**

> Request: can you write a smutshot where Jack gets jealous and fucks Mark into eternity?
> 
> Idk what happened.  
> Oops.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (p.s. I'm tired so there might be a lot of mistakes. Oops, again)

Jack clenched his fist under the table as the waitress gave Mark another cheesy pick-up line followed by a wink. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, thinking to himself how stupid it was for him to be jealous over it. It was just a server who thought Mark was attractive. And really, who could blame her? Mark was _obviously_ gorgeous. With his perfect smile and his beautiful eyes. That deep voice that made Jack shudder internally every time he heard it speak his name. His body that was _clearly_ sculpted by the god’s themselves. His adorably fluffy hair that Jack just wanted to run his fingers through and tug at while Mark fu-

“ _Jack_!”

The Irishman snapped out of his daydreaming, eyes opening quickly to look at Mark. “What?”

Mark chuckled at his boyfriend, shaking his head. “You spaced out.” Jack muttered a quiet ‘sorry’ before casting his eyes down towards the table. Mark reached out and put his hand atop Jack’s. “What’s up? You’ve been a little off all night.” Worry was etched into Mark’s features and Jack felt a lump form in his throat.

“Nothin’, ‘m fine.” He gave a convincing enough smile to ease Mark’s mind, causing him to let go of Jack’s hand. His skin felt cold there, now.

The waitress that Jack secretly hated walked back over, handing Mark another drink. “Here ya go, handsome.” She flashed him a flirty smile before walking away, and something inside Jack snapped.

He grabbed Mark’s hand, yanking him up from the chair and leading him away from the table. “Jack, what th-” The Irishman only glared, effectively silencing him.

Jack pulled them into the bathroom, locking the door and pushing Mark face-first against it. “You really think I wouldn’t notice that flirtin’?” Jack growled as he kissed hungrily at Mark’s neck.

“J-Jack, what are you-”

“Don’t play dumb.” Jack shoved him roughly into the door, pulling a moan from the American. Jack smirked and placed his knee between Mark’s legs, grinding it against his hardening cock. “I saw the way you looked at her,” he began, nibbling at Mark’s neck. “You _know_ I’m the jealous type.” Mark groaned loudly as Jack bit the juncture of his neck and shoulder. The Irishman brought a hand over Mark’s mouth. “Don’t wanna get caught, now do we?” Mark shook his head and released a soft whine. “Or would you?” Jack smirked devilishly and nibbled at Mark’s shoulder. “Wouldn’t you just _love_ to be caught like this? A moanin’ mess with a dick up your arse?” Mark’s eyes fluttered shut at the words and he ground down against Jack’s knee. The other only chuckled. “Especially by that waitress. Oh, if only she knew that you were gettin’ it from me.” Mark bit down on Jack’s hand to further quiet himself.

Jack knew that this had to be quick. Even though they were both excited by the idea of possibly getting caught, they absolutely _could_ _not_. The Irishman moved both of his hands to Mark’s jeans, unbuttoning them and pulling the zipper down. They slid down his thighs with ease and Jack resisted the urge to worship his boyfriend’s body. He moved his hand to Mark’s mouth and stuck out his fingers. He ordered a ‘suck’ to his lover, and Mark obeyed happily.

Mark’s tongue danced over Jack’s fingers, wetting them excessively and moaning as he bobbed his head. Jack groaned low in his throat as he felt his cock twitch at the action. He hastily pulled his fingers out and pulled Mark’s hips back with his other arm. With Mark’s hands pressed strongly against the door and his ass on display, Jack made quick work of prepping him.

The Irishman then turned Mark around and pushed him to his knees. Getting the hint, Mark quickly pulled the other’s jeans and boxers down and immediately took Jack’s cock into his mouth. Jack growled as he felt the warm heat surround him, running his fingers through Mark’s hair and tugging. The American moaned around Jack’s erection, sending pure pleasure straight through his bloodstream.

“Up.” Jack demanded, knowing that he would cum a lot sooner than planned if Mark kept it up. Mark turned again and placed his hands against the door and Jack chuckled at his neediness. The Irish born placed firm hands on Mark’s hips, lining his cock up with his boyfriend’s hole. “So fucking needy,” he growled before slowly pushing in. Mark whined, biting down on his hand to quiet himself. Once Jack was fully in, he waited until Mark pressed back against him to continue.

He pulled out almost completely, snapping his hips forward and hearing Mark yelp. Jack tightened his grasp on the other’s hips. “Such a slut. Can’t keep quiet.” Jack kept up the same rhythm; fast and rough. He knew that it was the one way that always had Mark weak at the knees. “You’re _mine_ , got that?” Jack pushed one hand up Mark’s shirt, scratching down his abs and causing the American to hiss through his teeth. “All mine.” The smirk was evident in his tone.

Mark’s hips rolled skillfully back against Jack’s, causing his cock to brush against Mark’s prostate with every thrust. His mouth fell open and he moaned into his hand. Jack bucked his hips harder, wrapping his hand around Mark’s cock and stroking fast. Mark’s moan broke off and his nails dragged against the door in front of him. “J-Jack, fuck- _fuck_. Gonna cum.”

Jack tugged faster at Mark’s cock as his hips thrust harder. “Fuckin’ cum for me, you slut.” Jack bit down on Mark’s neck and he was seeing stars. Mark quickly pulled his shirt down over his cock as ropes of cum splattered over his stomach. Jack soon followed suit, thrusting roughly and cumming hard inside of his lover.

Mark was fully pressed against the door now, chest heaving as he breathed in deeply. Jack kissed at Mark’s neck where he had previously bitten, silently apologizing for being so rough. The American smiled at his lover, turning his head to catch Jack’s lips in a loving kiss.

* * *

 

“Hey, handsome. Where’d ya run off to in such a hurry?” The waitress asked as she smirked at Mark. He swallowed audibly, glancing over at Jack just in time to see him smirk.

“N-nowhere special.” He looked down at the table and began chewing at his lip. His eyes shifted slightly left as she slid a piece of paper to him with her number written on it. Mark chuckled, looking back up at her and handing it back. “No, thanks. I don’t think my boyfriend would appreciate that too much.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Love you guys! Stay awesome!
> 
> Have a request? Send me an ask! razorbladecass.tumblr.com


End file.
